In Paradise
by Infinite-Endings
Summary: “I am exactly where I want to be right by your side. I have no intentions of being anywhere else.” Amused, she decided to tease him, “What would you say, if I wanted to go elope on an island off the coast of the Dominican?” My version of a LUBY wedding.


**Title: **In Paradise  
**Author:** Infinite-Endings  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers applied. I own nothing.  
**Summary: **My version of Abby and Luka's wedding. AU.

**Author's Notes:** This is taking a snapshot from the universe that was created by Eyes-of-Pearl for the stories, In This Life and By Correspondence. You don't need to read those to understand this one, but they do give a greater understanding to the overall story line. However, I will occasionally refer back to them for background details, but I will clarify as necessary. The one thing that you have to take away is that Abby and Luka eloped and they eventually had two twin daughters, Sophia Mae and Alexis Marie.

* * *

**IN PARADISE**

_By: Infinite-Endings_

The staff of County General had seen plenty of weddings over the years. In more recent memory was that of John Carter to Jing-Mei Chen who invited all their friends under the pretense of a formal social gathering at Carter's mansion. It was only when the bride showed up in a classic cut, corset-styled Vera Wang dress that the guests realized that they were in fact attending a wedding. Elegant and romantic were the words to describe the event. Just liked the bride and groom, the conservative 'Deb' Chen paired with boyish John Carter.

This was in contrast to the wedding between Ray and Neela. They threw the proverbial concept of "don't fall in love with your roommate" out the window and proved that love and patience would prevail at the end of the day. The Barnetts had decided on a traditional Indian-style wedding, while creating a more laid back setting for the reception. The planning took months, but the outcome of seeing two blissful hearts joined in matrimony was worth it.

As for them, things took a long time coming. It seemed as though people were expecting it. The comings and goings of their history were like a light switch: on again, off again. Some more cynical than others, commented that their relationship was comparable to a light bulb. It would eventually burnt a fuse and die out, only to be replaced once again.

Yet, they both knew that this time, they were going through with the whole commitment thing, the age-old cliche of tying the knot and settling. Because, they were going to do it on their own terms - no lofty expectations from their well-meaning friends, no unexpected drop-offs from estranged relatives, just Abby and Luka.

They got a rare weekend off together, from late Friday morning after they both finished the midnight shift. Everybody else were working: Weaver, Susan, Ray, Neela, Carter, Chen, Pratt and even Morris. They were lounging on the couch. Bare feet put up on the small table counter in front of the TV. They were enjoying the sensation of each other's skin. His firm but gentle grip were across her waist and she was leaning against his chest.

"If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?" she asked lazily.

"I am exactly where I want to be - right by your side. I have no intentions of being anywhere else."

She sighed, slightly tickled by his warm breath blowing into her ear. Amused by his answer, she decided to tease him, "What would you say, if I wanted to go elope on an island off the coast of the Dominican?"

"Then, I have no choice but to follow you to that island off the coast of the Dominican."

He returned her jest while tightening his hold on her ever so slightly. That rich bass never failed to remind her of a Spanish guitar serenading to a sultry Mediterranean dancer in the middle of a town square. It was so European.

"With anybody in particular?" he asked when she didn't say anything afterwards.

"What?"

"When you elope, do you have anybody in particular?"

"Oh, anybody just as long as he is tall, dark and handsome, although, I am very partial to Croatian doctors who can fence, recite Hamlet, read an X-ray and put in sutures," she replied playfully.

"Well then, do you happen to know somebody who meets your approval then?"

"Just one, I don't think he knows it though."

His sudden change of tone caught her off guard. "Then, lets do it then." He said this in the most solemn of voices.

"What?" She sat up and turned to him in alarm.

"Elope on some remote island off the coast of the Dominican."

"You are serious."

"With you, of course. I am very serious about my love for you, Abby Lockhart. There is nobody else that I want to marry."

All pretense of a simple joke were gone. He had just admitted to her that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her. It was time for her to reciprocate.

OoOoO

So, that's how it was that they found themselves on a plane Saturday morning. It was amazing what last minute tickets one could find on the internet. They had packed simply - just all the essentials, a change of clothing. She had found something in the closet that her mother had left for her, many years ago. Maggie had a lot of unresolved issues - many of which she pushed onto her daughter when she could no longer handle the pressure. In one of the rare moments of a mother-daughter bonding, she had pressed the single box into Abby's hand. "Take it Abby. You'll find the right time to use it. Oh, Abigail, mama is so proud of you."

It was a simple V-neck gown, ivory white that shimmered to a soft pink and light lavender when held up in the sunlight. It reminded Abby of a seashell that had been polished to its most brilliant.

That was the dress that she married in, upon the sands of some remote island. Luka had found a priest who agreed to perform the ceremonies for them. The groom himself was dressed in a white button up shirt and white pants. He had been enraptured by the site of his bride - hair done up in pins and curls (thanks to the wonders of a curling iron), and a dress that only complimented her loveliness.

"Are you sure that you don't mind that our friends aren't here?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I don't need to the throngs of County General here to witness my utter devotion to you."

To some, it may be an act of spontaneity but its very meaning was not lost on them. A marriage was an union between two people - both heart and soul. There was no need for unnecessary pomp and fanfare for the sake of it. There may be the presence of an impromptu dress and the exotic paradise at the edge of the world, but in the end, all that was needed for this particular happily-ever-after, were Abby and Luka.

**Fin**


End file.
